vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100181-morning-coffee-7222014-finally-a-day-off-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- Nope drunk, off work, and feeling a lack off morning coffee. :PJust needs to be said since I can't like Chilla posts or quote them it seems. Favorite mod I've had the pleasure of interacting with :). Well you and Tony Rey But I don't think he qualifies as a mod and needs to stop in more often. You, cougar, and Frost are the only reasons I take the time to watch Wildstar weekly, or the nexus report for that matter, tony. Edit: Whoever combined this post thank you, Also I intend to start "stream Lore leveling" Aergrand the mordesh Spellslinger on Orias, for the recorded I do use the same names as much as possible, after I wake up today. After he is 50 I'll start Estalis the human espur lore stream leveling. | |} ---- ---- Going to have to ban you now for saying nice things about a moderator... That just doesn't happen here! :) Kidding, kidding.. I promise.... ;) | |} ---- Looks sceptical at Chillia Chua not sure if serious or mean pony-mod-mood on | |} ---- No Chilla please don't hurt the stone warrior. I'll cry :p Seriously though out of all the games I've been active on the forums your the best :D | |} ---- ---- Hey Oli next time I'm on Evindra Aergrand can i get a C.H.U.A invite or do you want me to apply on the site? | |} ---- Chua want both! But can get guild invite when online. Either ask Chua or Arriie | |} ---- Aye sir I shall start to level him soon. If you're ever going exile on Orias you always have a home on Ionioi Hetairoi. | |} ---- ---- ---- Grats on the kill! :) | |} ---- My good chua I applied on the site I shall message you next time we are both on. | |} ---- Looks like he ate an aurin. Very nice! /Borat | |} ---- ---- Thank you thank you, bows discreatly. Tonight we'll hopefully sweep through all the minibosses and X-89 as well, so we can hopefully hammer our head against Kurulak on Thursday :) | |} ---- ---- Chua recommend adding Chua or Arriie as friend for invite. | |} ---- ---- Chua not watching said movies. Chua pretty much fed up with lot of Hollywood crap. Chua only watch movies where owner actually have say about content like Marvel does. | |} ---- I have you as an account friend I'll add Arriie later today. Sleep now though for real. Be back in a few hours. | |} ---- ---- Is cause American, they all bit weird. Chua made list, ranging from Normal to weird: Europeans Africans Asians Brittish Americans Australians Japan | |} ---- ---- Completely agree. Never understood the backwards way of putting the date. It looks .... odd. | |} ---- ... Canadians are not even on the list?! We don't exist! =( Side note, breakfast this morning is an everything bagel, and an apple, and a hard boiled egg. Yummy. :) | |} ---- Chua happy and not happy with service! Chua ordered 2 additional Cozmo & Tronics, but took long time! Chua happy place server Cozmo & Tronic, often get virgin version cause content poisonous for non-chua. Chua had awesome time, Chua just hope Tali enjoyed time too. Chua sorry! Chua consider Canadians relocated Europeans :D | |} ---- To be honest, in the UK at least, we don't tend to hear a lot about Canada so we kinda forget about it until it's mentioned again. You are like America's friendlier, but far quieter, cousin. Plus we still haven't forgiven you for Celine Dion and Bryan Adams. | |} ---- Bieber. Do not forget the Bieber! | |} ---- Or Justin Bieber for that matter. I support this | |} ---- I didn't know he was Canadian.... I'll add that to the list of music that Canada has tortured the world with. | |} ---- As an Aussie i support this 100% | |} ---- May as well add Nickleback to the list too.. | |} ---- My mother would KILL you for saying that! "Laaaaaaaaaaady, treat her like a laaaaaaaaaaady. You'll make a good girl crazy if you don't treat her like a laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaady". *walks off, head held high because screw you guys*. | |} ---- ---- The Paddlepop Lion Married Avril Lavigne. All is well in the land again. From this: To this: | |} ---- I still haven't adopted it and I've been in the UK for 7 years now. I just can't wrap my head around it. D: | |} ---- Is easy! x10 or /10! 1000mm = 100cm = 10dc = 1m = 0,1dm = 0,01 hm = 0,001 km milimeter = 1/1000th of meter centimeter = 1/100th of meter decimeter = 1/10th of meter meter = meter decameta = 10 meter hectometer = 100 meter kilometer = 1000 meter not like...imperical system. That make no sense to Chua! | |} ---- ---- scratches his head for a second WHY? | |} ---- Just how can you not? O.O I mean it's just 1's with 0's added to it all the time. 10 mm = 1 cm, 100 cm = 1 m, 1000m = 1km | |} ---- Cause I've not needed to use it? | |} ---- *Fixed that for you Oli :) You haven't needed it in 7 years :o | |} ---- I prefer using stone to pounds. Pounds makes me feel heavier. I'm 19 stone which works out as about 266 pounds (and no, it's not fat, my picture is in the faces thread ... i'm all muscle ... and ego ... my ego probably weighs the most though). | |} ---- Chua recommend using kg like rest of world! | |} ---- Not really, no. Then again I've been doing mostly barista work while I've been over here soo...*shrugs* | |} ---- None of us hate any country so you are safe. The people in those countries is another matter. Just jesting. | |} ---- ---- Hate not allowed in Morning Coffee! Only jabs at each other, till Rico gets mental breakdown, then switch topic! | |} ---- ---- So your trying to tell me only Canadian drink milk ? | |} ---- ---- Euhm...mph -> kmh is just x1.6 1 mile = 1.6km | |} ---- ---- I'm trying to say I've never seen bagged milk before in my life.. We have milk in cartons in Denmark Edit: Wow that pic was bigger than anticipated, my apolegies | |} ---- I drink their lactofree milk here in the UK, love it :D | |} ---- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh i see your point now. i always though the whole world does that ( bagging milk ), unless if Canada/Mexico/Russia doing the same thing lol | |} ---- We have cartons of milk too, and bottles, and plastic jugs.. I like to think we make a very good effort to cater to ALL types of milk drinkers, and that is why we also offer bags of milk ;) | |} ---- TBH i think the taste of the milk change from plastic jugs to cartons | |} ---- Chillia, throwing out Elder Scrolls insults :O I am both shocked and appalled. I thought better of you. | |} ---- hmmmm... no Canadians | |} ---- I.. have never played Elder Scrolls, so I am not sure what the insult is.. =( | |} ---- That made my head spin in my time in Canada as an Aussie. As did every single corner on every street having to be a Coffee Shop. Tim Hortons / Starbucks/ Second Cup / You name it. Also wtf is a Double-Double. I found out it means 2 sugar 2 cream and i got LAUGHED at when i answered the question of 'how do you want your coffee?' with: 'White and 2 Sugars thanks.' Which then had to be explained to the serving staff by my Canadian Friends interpreting for me :blink: | |} ---- ---- You've never played an Elder Scrolls game :O Milk Drinker is an insult Nords use for people they think are "wimps". | |} ---- Nope, too many games, no enough time! :) | |} ---- I think I hear... the ticking of a clock.... *comes in the cafe, singing* Never smile at a Crocodile. No you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in By his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit beneath his skin! Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Walk away! Run away! Say goodbye! Not Good day! Close your eyes And never smile at a crocodile! | |} ---- ---- Er.. you mean this one? Not removed. | |} ---- ---- I was going to make an "I Quit" topic because I couldnt like mod posts... | |} ---- Seeeee what happens when you wear pants! :P He even has a place to put his guns! | |} ---- Pants on Chua is evi! Is monstrosity! Check #nounderpants topic, forum found many many many theories and plots against Chua! Chua still fighting good fight, but Chua think Pappy ignoring Chua. | |} ---- *pounce-hugs Rocio and shares some breakfast, then flops in the pillows for a while. tired but happy aurin* | |} ---- Uwah! *is pounce hugged* Wow someone's energetic! *bounces onto the pillows, swatting Max playfully with his tail* I'll be online quite a bit later tonight and tomorrow night. You can go ahead and do the daily missions without me this afternoon. It's going to be blazing hot but there are some summer kids doing summer sports things. Oh and free food. *shares breakfast* | |} ---- ---- Chua think Buster way Cooler. Morwynne also really cool mod! Chua find forum actually positive and quiet today. Looks at the plate with food standing in front of Vaiden. Smiles devious, and grabs the plate, then dashing off through the forum. | |} ---- I like most of em! :) Wildstar support might be a mixed bag...(I'm returning from a whoopsie suspension, so I'm still maybe a teeny tiny little bit raw about that) but I won't diss them that much. They fixed my problems, I be happy. I'm glad they've been better, Oli. :) And don't you dare steal my food! Fat man need delicious heart attack! | |} ---- Zid think chua need to spend a bit more time considering peoples feelings before he posts. Hey, all. How's it going? | |} ---- Mods know Chua likes them. Compared to all other forums Chua been on, mods here are awesome x infinite. Actually opinion of their own here and do awesome at keeping us fuzzballs in place. | |} ---- ---- ---- Holy smokes is that an actual picture?? That's crazy! I am not a fan of storms, they're one of my top fears. I can't even imagine what I would do if I saw that happening! | |} ---- looks like a Chua experiment if you ask me | |} ---- Haha. Well. its an actual picture from the interwebs. so who knows :) But its relatively close to what was happening in these parts last night. Also throw torrential downpour into the mix. Id say the only good things that came of it were 1. I love storms, so imagery and sound were amazing to me 2. Kept customers from coming into story right before closing and staying later than they should, so was able to go home at a decent time :) | |} ---- ---- Chua innocent in this case! | |} ---- ---- but... the rip van winkle thing applies to the month too, you should know what month you are in unless you are a bear | |} ---- Makes sense this way yes. And when speaking about the date we dont say "of the _ month" But this along with the "weird" measurement system we use, we were taught these growing up so it naturally makes sense to us, just as the metric system was taught to everyone else growing up so that makes sense to them and anything else is weird. Why we (the US) had to go and be different i dont know. Personally i think we should all go by the same thing, in this case metric (see map of us and two small places being the only ones without) | |} ---- Except Chua's calendar automaticaly open on correct month every time. Chua look for day first! | |} ---- Welcome to the thread! I'll tell you the same thing i told Hipster Raider, please get an Avatar so you stand out from the grey face crowd :D It worked wonders for him, it will work wonders for you too :) (makes it easier to follow who's posting what) | |} ---- ---- at least you tell time normally. | |} ---- ---- No do not! use time 2x in day. Not efficient! Confusing! Use 24-clock like rest of world! | |} ---- next you're going to start yelling about us saying "soccer" again... | |} ---- Chua not yell, just use handegg reference. | |} ---- I use the 24 clock but then again Im a veteran so thats the norm. Most cops and firefighters use it as well. | |} ---- ---- which I will definitely give you | |} ---- I use different date structures depending on what I am doing. And yes I am American :) (IE: 20140722, 7/22/14, 22072014) I am always confusing my boss LOL. I tried thinking in the metric kind of way, didn't go well. My brain went on strike :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I RP every night. I made a lady Granoks day at the bar. She was so good looking yet no one ever wolfwhistled at her? Of course, if she didn't like me hollarin' at her I planned to say Max did it. | |} ---- Chua do RP daily basis. Ranging from random RP in Ilum to date with Tali to some.....adult RP with Arrie. Many forms of RP, and all equally fun | |} ---- *giggles and paws at the fluffy tail!* Aww.. we'll see, I can just them later you know.. doing them with is the best part, and gem capped till reset anyways. I got that PDA thing going, btw. Have fun on your offworld trip! | |} ---- ---- ---- What..does? | |} ---- Sabotage drop | |} ---- Oh, Chua was thinkin Aurin making fun of Chua's RP activities. But Chua agree, new drop look fun! | |} ---- Trust me, I have no business talking about other people's RP. I embarrass myself sometimes. | |} ---- Giggles Chua understand. Chua sometimes wonder what happen to person reading chat logs | |} ---- I'm going to star screenshotting reactions to Rocio's pickup lines. It's the best thing ever, even as I facepalm myself unconscious. | |} ---- Chua not allowed to do that on Evindra.........makes Arrie angry.... On EU.....Chua..trying....but female Chua........strange creatures.... | |} ---- You gotta be persistent! That's what the lady Granok called me. Hey, I'll take it as a compliment! But yeah, dat ball and chain. | |} ---- Chua not understand female Chua. Say like Chua and don't mind if wrapped tail around, but then nervous when putting head on lap and asking if like Chua. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ouch!!! :( Aurin girls can be confusing too. Sometimes I wonder if they are going in for a hug, or going in for the kill. You'd think they would be easy, what with all the Big Love, and what not. But no they are not. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- *glares playfully at Rocio* Try using that excuse and I might just start trying to chase you while you chase the ladies. That bar sadly lacks enough male aurins, wish I knew where they all hide. | |} ---- ---- There's a few there but I don't think they suit you. I haven't seen Sylara and her pink male aurin friend in a while. Perhaps we can call them down for a night out. | |} ---- ---- Aww, get well soon? You feeling better now? Get an avatar on your way back so we can see your posts stand out of the gray army and eagerly awaiting your return :P | |} ---- Good Evening from the Land Down Under :D | |} ---- I call foul. I'm modifying this list. First.. "Europeans".. that's an entire CONTINENT. And there is no way the creators of German Dungeon Porn, the Italian Justice system and the Eastern Bloc as a whole stays at 1. for normal. Plus, France. Just.. "France". UK takes over the first spot. There's no way, as for reasons above, "Europeans" beat the mild mannered and chipper Brits. Canada isn't on the list. I support this. Canada isn't a real country. ;) It's a left over English Colony, eh? ;) Australia. The entire continent / country / Ocean wants to kill you. I approve. America. Yea. We a weird lot. Japan. I love Japan. Even if they have some of the STRANGEST vending machines ever.... Africa is cool. At least the non-civil war, human trafficing, poaching, pirating, murder rampage parts. | |} ---- *laughs and tail-swats* They don't have to be pink >.< Don't make me feel like I'm trapped in a world of bad stereotypes and I should have rolled Max as a pink bunny aurin to find any action, instead of a cross between Arwick, Nooks, and my furry character. | |} ---- Max! First of all you cannot discriminate against pink Aurins... that's .... well that's hilarious and beside the point! XD Ok ok ok, I'll let you know if I spot a nice Aurin dude who's not bubblegum flavor. | |} ---- Koala made Chua giggle :) | |} ---- I didn't descriminate, I just said that didn't have to be the case. If I discrimiate against anyone it'd be because they were mistreating me or someone else. | |} ---- *is still laughing * It's okay really! I hear ya loud and clear. *goes back to blowing bubbles in his milk* | |} ---- *grins widely and tickles your sides to really get those bubbles going* | |} ---- Chua recommend Aurin go find room or tree! | |} ---- *is highly ticklish and squirms to get away* Ah! No! Stop! XD | |} ---- ---- ---- mutters something incomprehensible, then walks back to his chair, moping till Arrie shows up. | |} ---- Ok *will datacron Chua pictures later* | |} ---- *giggles and stops, then gives a nice hug* | |} ---- No No No No Chua not interested in 2 rabbits getting stuff done. | |} ---- Gesundheit! | |} ---- my friend told about that. i was a bit dumb founded at it. also...THAT'S NOT BACON DAMN IT! | |} ---- Yay hugs! | |} ---- ---- ---- You could always watch it "for science". Of course, you might be afraid once you go aurin the chua stuff is no longer interesting. | |} ---- It was nice having you. I won't push you to reveal your reasons, but come back when ever you can. | |} ---- I think it's more if an unstable sphere of chaos lodged on the edge of insanity and reality. It can be whatever it needs to be for any given situation. | |} ---- ---- Interesting way to look at it. *thinks back to muck days* I'll just consider it a large kangaroo pouch with tables, pillows, and a well stocked coffee bar. | |} ---- ---- Wow I'll keep that in mind. I didn't know it was such a big thing actually. I used to date my papers like that in elementary school but got told I needed to do month/day/year or else I would get credit off so I changed it. | |} ---- ---- We use it for mechanics and better be damn sure you use it in science or else you are dscredited lol. | |} ---- ---- Canadians are so weird, we don't even make the list!!! #0weirdoes | |} ---- ---- Canada is so weird, you have one Province who swears they're part of France and the rest of the Country who puts a different country's monarch on their money. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sir, you make me cry. Between all the bad Canadian singers and what you mention... It's so hard to be Canadian.... NOT! I take my polite quiet country any day. Though California has been trying hard to sweet talk me into a move. | |} ---- Olivar will jinx it. I am now afraid to look out there cause you said that! *expects Armageddon* | |} ---- Unless they're throwing you SCORES of money more than you make now, consider very carefully leaving Canada. I have a friend (RCAF) who moved from Ottawa to San Diego. He lasted a year. Absolutely hated it. Cost of Living, the insanity of American life, etc. He ran back north of the border, hasn't been back since. And I quote.. "I'll take the slightly lower trade on American vs. Canadian dollars for some peace. What is wrong with you people!?" lol | |} ---- I seem to remember you are already married. Otherwise I'd propose. Anyone bringing out carrot cake for breakfast is a keeper. (I can't multi quote on mobile so sue me for the spam of responses lol) | |} ---- This made me lol. California is anything but polite or quiet. Consider that move carefully. | |} ---- Lol I would only move for something more than a job ;-). Which hopefully would keep me sane. A coworker of mine went to cali for work but he wants to be a nomad... This year US, next year UK, etc. He's unphased and having a blast. | |} ---- At this point, I'm inclined to take Eternal Winter over the madness going on here. Are you guys accepting applications? | |} ---- Oh Oli, you're so innocent. If they're nervous, means they like you and they are bashful. Daemona needs to give out lady pickup tips. | |} ---- As far as I hear Canadians really don't want Americans. It'd be easier if you were from eastern Europe or Asia. Probably have to marry into the family. Americans feel the same about Canadians, worry not. You can get work visa but citizenship? Lol no. I guess it's so we don't keep poaching people from eachother. | |} ---- ---- Maybe it's cause I came to Canada at 17 but I agree... That is not bacon! But it's delicious *hungry* | |} ---- Permanent Residency is actually not terribly difficult to acquire for Canada. Citizenship? Not sure how many people want Dual Citizenship. Or even single with renouncing. | |} ---- If I had know my baking skills were the fast track to marriage I would not have been single for so long. Stupid me, thinking that I should ask people out and then let them find out I can cook, instead of the other way around. | |} ---- ---- He probably takes dust baths in bleached flour, like some sort of gluten chinchilla. | |} ---- could be cologne? | |} ---- Today you learnt! That's how I score all the boys... Not. Lol | |} ---- Or that. Not quite so funny, but much more likely. | |} ---- ---- I think this needs to become a thing for the record. Chua has seen some things | |} ---- Mordesh. Granok Bed. This is why we had Rocio do the Forensics on Scott the Awesome's housing lot. | |} ---- I called in sick that day. | |} ---- We'll send the tapes to your house. You can watch them while you recover. | |} ---- It's ok. I'm sure the blackhoods will bring the footage to your house for you to go over. | |} ---- I don't mind seeing. For science. *snicker* | |} ---- *growls like an annoyed cat* *also hiss* | |} ---- AHAHAHAHAHA! Unfortunately I am out of likes, or I'd like the heck out of that. I see a lot of discussion in the thread (just got caught up) about Canada and other countries... Today's Tep Trivia: There is a town in the US state of Maine called Norway. It apparently has a Tim Horton's. There's also a town in Maine called Denmark. I looked into retiring in Scandinavia, but discovered that it's extremely difficult to do. So I guess I might end up settling for one of their namesakes in Maine instead! -T. | |} ---- If you like Agent Koala and I could put you in the tv room and make sure you watch it. That or I could give you a cookie for your troubles. | |} ---- ---- Chua bookmarking image and using in trolling! | |} ---- Now you have to watch the videos first. Promise? Then you get the entire plate. Your welcome my good chua. | |} ---- ---- I'm not corrupt, I'm trained as a teacher. I'm used to getting people to do things they don't want to. :P | |} ---- I tend to use the 24h clock as well. Not a veteran, but my husband is and I got used to it. | |} ---- ---- Why that was confusing to anyone still escapes me | |} ---- I'm pretty sure they just forgot his box to stand on :P | |} ---- *ruffles Rocio's hair and hugs him lots* You're cute when you get annoyed :) | |} ---- ---- Or brains. With brain sauce. Isn't that why zombies eat brains? To regain their human qualities? | |} ---- I have a buddy who taught second grade in one of the less good schools in our area and then became a MD State Trooper so he could actually do something about beligerent punks without getting sued. :P | |} ---- I dont think they were actually confused I think people just post a bunch of nonsense trying to cause issues. But then again stupid is a thing, so maybe. | |} ---- There is a reason Im not a teacher. Mainly I like life on THIS side of the bars. | |} ---- He's been called to domestic disturbances at former students houses before and they're rendered speechless haha | |} ---- "Billy, don't you remember our talk about keeping our hands to ourselves and respecting others?" | |} ---- ---- Depends on the call and their attitude, But deep down hes probably thinking | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Hahahahaha. Your co-workers are a riot. | |} ---- It didn't surprise me at all that she had binoculars or that she called the news. Haha. | |} ---- Fixed. | |} ---- ---- Oh look! *grabs Max by the hand and drags him over to Koala.* I found someone to investigated Scotts nudie vids! | |} ---- To be fair Dea, we lump Canada in with America .... it's more or less the same thing. Joking aside, i've met fellow Brits who believe Canada is just another state in America. They also thought the same about Mexico. Sadly, one of those people is my sister .... who is in her 40's so should know better .... then again the first Ghostbusters movie confused her so we never had much hope for her (she couldn't work out where the Marshmallow man came from .... still can't amusingly). | |} ---- Depending on which diet you mean? *nods* Lil' bit. Over commercialized, overly accessible, over processed and overly convenient. Same reason America has a Congress that couldn't agree to use a urinal if you stood them infront of one. | |} ---- ---- Wouldn't Quebec be our Beret? | |} ---- Only Samuel L Jackson is BAMF enough to pull that off. The rest of us look stupid. | |} ---- *shock* HOW DARE YOU?!?! We are not Americans. ick. blechs. ICK! Take those fools already, TAKE THEM! ahhhhhhh Americans. *rolls eyes* lmao | |} ---- Hey Dea. You're in IT. What the hell is with the never ending Continuing Education for certifications?! I'm required to carry 2 IT certs for my career. (I do almost ZERO IT stuff, but I need to know some security stuff.) Dear lord. Every 2 years, either get a new cert or take like 10 classes. Grrrr. | |} ---- Ignorance knows no nationality. My step-mother was surprised to learn that China, Japan, Korea, Vietnam, and Taiwan were not just one big country and they even spoke different languages. She was 63 when she learned that. Also, Canada isn't a hat or a state. It's America Jr. Just kidding! Please don't kill me! /hides. | |} ---- ---- It's called ever changing technology. You have to keep up to date with stuffs. Blame Microsoft. I know I do :P. | |} ---- *kidnaps Xila* Must punish even though you're cute! | |} ---- Wildstar. *looks at work* I'm at work. Wildstar. Is at home. ...and my characters haven't been touched in a week. I almost made a Spellslinger! ...then I noticed the price of Trigger Fingers. lol | |} ---- I might level my spellslinger... is that thing really really a must? I'm going to choose two gathering professions to make more moneys. | |} ---- apparently its a must if you want to raid. says the raiders. i dont raid. but recently deleted spellslinger, most other people tend to enjoy the class tho! | |} ---- Using Quick Draw lowers all your CDs by .5 seconds. That seems kinda crazy. | |} ---- And can't farm it? Is it dungeon drop only or something? | |} ---- Really, really bad drop rate. It's as rare as rocking horse manure. It was going for about 40 plat on Eko not too long ago. That one amp, that one terrible decision by Carbine, is the reason I dropped my Spellslinger alt. | |} ---- I saw no patching on my launcher. The bar was already at 100%. Maybe my eyelids broke.. Also, Koala.... I must say, your sig made me laugh. Every toon has a distinct race, but the esper was just "Exile". :lol: | |} ---- That sux. *sad face* | |} ---- We did terrible, terrible things to basics like bread, fruits, and vegetables in the name of low prices. Everything's bred to be cheap, large, look perfect, and stay "fresh" while being trucked 3,000 miles to a grocery store, instead of tasting good or being nutritious. And then there's our national love affair with corn. Corn is great. I enjoy eating it from time to time. But no one needs weird sciencemonster corn derivatives in every single thing they eat. | |} ---- ---- I :lol: loled | |} ---- ---- Don't forget its also in the fuel you drive. | |} ---- Eep! Bad Rocio, Bad! *hugs then runs away with his tail between his legs* | |} ---- ---- Sending a giant psychokinetic bird to blow up your foes isn't cool enough for you? | |} ---- I find them pretty cool already, personally.. Never noticed so much playing esper, but being around you they're fun to watch.. and pretty scary. | |} ---- Actually that is cool. Geist is a itsy bitsy spider in game. It's lame. | |} ---- Aww don't be scared! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not scared being your team mate, don't think you could scare me at all, you're far too cute and likable.. I wouldn't want to get the receiving end of them, tho! You pretty much use the same spells I do on Nabber, tho he also uses blade dance. Arrii uses giest on her chua esper as a tank. I think I need to add a tank spell or tuant to my stalker, actually, for when we are out together.. everything runs straight for you and I get all worried for your health. I do like that esper has some nice animations, tho.. stalker its pretty much, lets slash things! over and over. | |} ---- Ah ha! That's where you make your fatal mistake! I am not cute, I'm obnoxious. And, also a pirate. And a ninja! Wrap your head around that! It's not pirate vs. ninja but pirate + ninja = you thought you kidnapped me, but it was actually my clone, who turned into a puff of nanites and escaped through the air vent. In 8 seconds I can re-summon her at my location and celebrate with a glass of 0 calorie iced tea. /hurray And that was when the giant snow-Lopp has read enough. He closed his book and went to sleep. Which reminds me that I need more rowsdower plushies for my house. /makes a note. Also, I've convinced my phone that rowsdower is a word and it suggests it to me. /hurray! | |} ---- Lets hope we remember to kill whatever is trying to eat us while we're so busy watching each other in the field! XD | |} ---- What magical RP, :P. My phone is well behaved and takes whatever words I claim are legit and presents them to me. Results in bad words no longer being auto-corrected. I can swear in peace. Life is good. | |} ---- I'm usually ok... unless you use that draw in on 6 mobs or something. I guess people get bored of their own jobs. My favorite move stalkers do is Pounce. I love that. | |} ---- ---- I like the esper animations. It reminds me of a cheesy stage magician being way too over dramatic with the gestures. Most casting classes just stand there, classically speaking, so that doesn't bother me. I also like the blue see-throughness. That's partially why I made Yola blue instead of any other color, actually. Well, and it is a very pretty blue. | |} ---- If that counts as RP I'm surprised. I just say the images as they flash by. | |} ---- Pounce is.. one of things that draws in nearby mobs, so I avoid it around you. I think my favoriate stalker animation tho is watching him sprint while in stealth. Aurin stalker have an awesome tush wiggle going on. | |} ---- *Sigh* If there's a giant mind-fist falling from the sky, I want my character attached to it. ;_; If I wrote fight scenes like they are in game the whole thing would be boring. I think the only time Rocio doesn't physically do something is da birrd and Concentrated blades. Or when he's mind hacking mechari... or throwing Chua into Orbit on Farside. | |} ---- ---- ---- Is Pounce where you jump abd barrelroll into the mob. That's the one I'm talking about. | |} ---- ---- ---- Poirot is awesome. Hope your day improves!!! We've got cake in this thread, ails all troubles. | |} ---- Whatcha talking about, playing medic is like being at a rave nonstop. Boom boom boom | |} ---- I don't know, I like the way esper moves. I don't know the names of all the skills. (I'm terrible with skill names.) hmmmm.... | |} ---- its true that we dont do much when we cast things, just kinda point our resonators. but as Dea mentions, RAVEFEST | |} ---- Aldren does some things with his magic in my stories that aren't expressly in the game, too. Took some inspiration from Bioshock and had him light a cigar with his fingers :P got some other ideas in mind as well. There's so much possibility inherent in this stuff that you just can't program into a game. | |} ----